


And I will see all you dudes..in the next video!

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Possession, Psychological Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: What if Jack didn't make anymore videos?





	And I will see all you dudes..in the next video!

"So thank you guys so much for watching the video! If you liked it punch that like button, in the face! Like a boss! and..high-fives all round-" Jack paused to high five the camera, "Thank you guys and i'll see all you dudes in the next video!"

He exclaimed cheerfully as he did his outro of the video, and then got up and turned the camera off.

But when Jack did turn back around, he felt a loomingly ominous presence behind him...

Though when he did look behind himself, he didn't see anyone.

Odd..He sighed and went back over to his recording desk and sat back down in his chair.

When all of a sudden he heard some kind of glitched laughter emit from the room.

"Ş̶̢͍͖̜̝͉ͅh̶̛̙̫o̧̡͚̣̻͟w̢̛͏̣̺͇'̨̞͔̥̭̲̜̻s͏̱̫̱̱͉̫̖͘͡ ̩͇o̷̱̜̞̭̩̤͍͉͓v̶̠̜̙̰̰̻̖͢͜e̢͏͍̠̯͍̰̞͙r̨̗̯̰̙͍̪͡,̮̩̮͍ ͜͏̖͙̠J̛͍a̡̠̦̼̖̲̬c̷̵͉͉̻̜̖̠͇k̵͔̣͖a̻̤̟͘͡͡b͇̲͉̪͡ͅo͇̭̙͈̰̞͕̣͠y̳̺͇̙̗͍̖ͅ~̢̦͖̮" A voice said then giggled to himself then all of Jack's electronics shut off on their own,

Then the power went out.

"What the fuck-" Jack froze, when the laughter seemed to be getting closer.

"Shit, shiitt-" He muttered, getting up from the chair and going over to one of the tables he prepared way early for Halloween.

Then he hid behind it..not the smartest move there, Jack.

And he stood up..his face held an emotionless and blank expression now.

Then his eyes went from white to pitch black in a matter of seconds..

He walked back over to the camera and turned it on, 

Then...slit his neck slowly and carefully...his throat starting to bleed out slightly.

"T͚̳͉̳̙̞̫͞͡o͏҉̺p̨̛̲͓͎͖ ̣̥̫͔͜o̸̳̤̼͇f͔̝̱͞͡ ̢̩̙̩̟ͅt̷͕͚̗̬͓͉̻̰͠h̥̳͚͘͞ͅͅe̴͈̣͜ ͕͇͈͕̹̣̱m̸͈̜̘̪̟͓̮̙o͙̱͓͇ͅr͏͎n̶͉͔̳̩͓̙̞i̛̛̼ņ̷̳̗̜͟ͅg̶̜̻͉̰͓̜ ͖̫̰͇̭̬̤͞͡t͏̞̻̣͖̗̻o̵͏̜̖̘ ̠̠̮̗y̧̢̼̞̩̯̤̹̘̣͞a̖͇ ͝͏̵̱̯͉͓̗͓l̸̴͓̼̖̮̘ͅa̱d͓̞̜d̡̞̹̭̱͕͞i̛͚̣̹e̶̲̝̰̳͉̞̮͖̞͘s̟̼̞̼̻͚.҉̛͚̙̩̗̣̥͚̩.̶̹͡͡.." He started, a grin now appearing on his face.

"M̴̪͙͚͙͘y̺̟͇ ҉̺̖n҉̷̗̞̝a͏͇̲͇̤m̧͖͔͡͡e̻̪͍͈͎͖͡ ̷̹͕͖̜̹͕̳͓̞͟i̫̹̕s̫͔̹̗̙̫̻̥̕ ̶̺̹̼͚̦̮̤͝A̝ṉ̴̸̼͔̙̩͚̼͢t͏͈̻͕i̵͖̬̩̦̱͉̥̰̘͡s̶̴̢̭͈͕̭̬͍̮ȩ̠͉͎͈͚ͅp̥̤͓̘ͅt̳̫͡i͚͕͚̼̬̗̹c̛̟̣̘ę̷͎͈͓͢ͅy̵̵̫̙̕e҉̛̣̥̙."


End file.
